the reaper
by Sam Potter Kaiba
Summary: Jenna is a vampire hunter who is married Alaric, but, in a change of the destiny, they will live a horror. Revenge, death and love are mixed in this one shot.


**S:** Hola a todos de nuevo!

K: volvimos con un one shot en ingles!

S: pero esta vez es de una serie que deben conocer, que se llama The vampire Diaries.

K: Aca hay muerte, Amor y venganza!

S: Espero que les guste!

* * *

**_The reaper_**

Jenna sensed that the end was near. In fact, she was sure that what she had been planing all these years would have a marvellous end. She was taught how to kill people, and of course, it was a simple thing to do for her after all the hard training she had had. Her father had done a great job with her. Nevertheless _The Reaper_, her enemy, appeared to be smarter than her because she could have never ended his life, until now.

Although she had never met her enemy face to face, a kind of war had broken out between them the precise moment he killed the most precious thing in Jenna's life: Dustin, her dear husband. He had stood at her side for many years without knowing the cruel truth about her: she was a vampire hunter. The poor man had died because he had been in the wrong time and in the wrong place, and _The Reaper_ had taken advantage of it, destroying Jenna's heart.

However, life always gives a second chance, and Jenna finally married a charming young man called Alaric. He came to her life like a miracle and helped her to face her depression, and when all her wounds had healed, love was born, but it was not a true one.

All the same, the sweet and lovely Alaric had a dark secret, which he had never told anybody: he was the horrible man that had killed Dustin. In fact, he was an ancient vampire who hated Jenna for having messed with his business and now, he, _The Reaper_, had to finish his job; but all the things went wrong and he turned to be a victim.

The dining room clock struck eight o'clock. Jenna was waiting for Alaric to eat a delicious chicken that she had prepared some hours before. Half an hour had passed and she did not have any news of her lovely husband. Her heart started to beat faster and faster. _"Please_ _not_ _again_" She thought touching her new wedding ring "_May be he had sent me a text message that I haven't read yet. Yes, that's it". _

So, she dashed to her bedroom and garbled her mobile phone, anxiously. There was a text message. Her heart beat faster again, anticipating a future problem. Then, like in a roller-coaster, her adrenalin went down and the happiness took place instead. It was the message that she has been waiting for many years. It said: "_We have finally captured him. He's in my log cabin, in London periphery. Come alone. Be careful. Paul"_. Immediately, she burst into laughter. _We have finally captured him._

Not thinking about Alaric any more, she left a quick message for him in a small sheet of paper, took her heavy bag with guns, and left the house in a rush.

Arriving at a lonely cabin in the middle of the forest, Jenna's green eyes spark with anxiety. After all these years she could finally get her revenge and she could live a happy life with Alaric. She opened the door of the cabin, saw her enemy sitting in a chair with a ironic smile in his face, and her hole world fell apart in a second.

"_It is impossible, impossible" _She thought and after two minutes, the door was closed again. She was sure that her friend had made a mistake. Paul has been her friend and her hunter colleague for more than ten years, and he had never made a mistake before. And the worst thing was that her friend did not know Alaric._ "No, can't be a joke!", _she thought.

Outside the cabin, Jenna approached him and asked him with coldness in her voice:

"_Are you completely sure that he is the one? Isn't it a terrible misunderstanding? he..."_

"_I'm completely sure Jen. He is _the reaper_. He himself admitted it. Your face honey. What is going on? Are you crying?"_

"_No" _said Jenna _"He isn't The Reaper. He is my husband. There must be a mistake; you've made a mistake"_

"_No Jen. He is the one. If you can't go and talk to him..."_

"_I'll do it Paul, I'm not a coward. Promise me something. You are not going to come back here"_

"_There's no need to ask that. Do it, do it now, for us." _

So, in an act of bravery, Jenna opened the door of the cabin quickly and face her horrible truth.

"_You have never suspected me, have you?"_ said _The Reaper_ with a euphoric smile in his face _"It was me. All the time. Your enemy was closer than you thought and you even married him!. What are you going to do now Jen, kiss me or kill me?"_

Jenna's heart broke into small pieces when she heard his voice. She had trusted him and it had been in vain. She had been betrayed by the only person in the world that she had ever counted on. Nevertheless, she had made a promise and she would fulfil it.

"_The man that I knew as Alaric never existed, and I'm seeing a monster instead. You deserve to die"_ said Jenna with coolness in her eyes. _"You have destroyed my life and now I'm going to destroy yours. Your body will remain here, alone and I'll make sure that no one ever find this place"._

Then, in the woods, a gun shot was heard near the dark forest. Leaving the past behind, she closed the door and decided never to go back to that place again.

* * *

S: espero que les haya gustado!

K: esperamos sus reviews y quedense tranquilos lo que no saben ingles que la traduciremos en la brevedad!

S: sayonara!


End file.
